herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is one of the main supporting characters of the Bleach series. She was one of the Espadas who were one of the main villains of the series, but Nel became one of the main heroes and allies of Ichigo Kurosaki. She is voiced by Colleen O' Shaughunessey (series) and Stephanie Sheh (video games) in the English version and Tomoko Kaneda in the Japanese version. Background Nelliel (Nel for short) was born on April 24th in Hueco Mundo. She was one of the 10 most powerful Espadas ever to be chosen to fight and served under Sosuke Aizen and was ranked number 3. Oneday, a fellow espada member named Nnorita challenged Nel into a duel to see whether males or females are stronger warriors. After being partnered with Nnorita to seek out the Vasto Lorde with Nnorita not following orders and instead killed a colony of Arrancer and prompting Nel to fight him. Nel was disgusted as to why she wants to be an espada and that Nnorita was being childish. Soon after, a Hollow attacked and Nel knocked Nnorita unconscious and killed the Hollow. She was later seen reading a book while waiting for Nnorita to regain conscious. As soon as Nnorita was awake, he asked her why she saved him and she simply answered that she didn't help him but she does not want to see a fellow Espada lose his life and acting in such a foolish suicidal matter. Nnorita asked her to fight with him, but she says she refuses to draw her blade against someone who acts like a child. Since then, Nnorita kept asking her to fight him but she wins everytime. Oneday, Nel was looking for her Fraccion and Nnorita was asking her if she was looking for something and annoyed she told him that it was none of his business and told him to move on. An explosion then occured and to Nel's shock after the smoke cleared she found her two Fraccions named Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne gravely wounded and she turned to Nnorita and angrily asked Nnorita if he forcefully removed their masks and enraged she engaged in battle with Nnorita. However, Nnorita turned out to be a fake image created by Szayelaporro as a distraction and the real Nnorita used this opportunity and attacked Nel from behind and struck her on the head which caused her left front of her mask to crack open and caused a large scar on her head which redeered her unconscious. As a result, Nel's powers drained from her body and changed her into a child and caused her to lose some of her memories. Her two Fraccions swore to protect the weakened Nel and from then on, the three lived out in the desert in the outskirts of Las Noches. Plot As Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions were traveling to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue, they encounted Nel and thought she was a human being chased by three "Hollows" and attacked the Hollows but Nel yelled for them to stop and not to be mean to them with Ichigo realizing that Nel is a Hollow herself. Nel and her friends quickly appologize because they didn't think that the game of ''eternal pursuit ''would cause such a misunderstanding. Nel introduced herself and told Ichigo that Dondochakka and Pesche are her brothers and Bawabawa was their pet. Moments later, Nel with Ichigo and the others rode on Bawabawa to get to Las Noches alot quicker. On their way, they encountered some Hollows and powerful quicksands but they were able to get through it. As Nel and the others made it to Las Noches, Ichigo said his farewells, but Nel who quickly bonded with Ichigo, wanted to assist Ichigo on his quest to which Ichigo allowed. During the quest, Nel witnessed Ichigo on the sidelines fighting against some of Arrancers, along with two high ranking Espadas named Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow. She even helped him out in some of the battles. After Ichigo defeated Grimmjow and was about to take Orihime with him, Nnorita appeared and battled with Ichigo to the death while taunting Nel at the same time. When Ichigo was nearly losing, Nel cried out Ichigo's name and transformed into her adult form much to everyone's surprise. Using her quick flash she got the wounded Ichigo away from Nnorita. Nel thanked Ichigo for always protecting her and wanted to pay him back by protecting him. Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Heroes who cry Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Speedsters Category:Warriors Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Heroines